It's Depends on the Penalty
by Scorpica
Summary: Based on Euro 2012 Match: Italy vs England—"Kau benar-benar ketua yang hebat, Sakura-chan."/"Terima kasih."/"Suatu saat aku akan menjadi pendamping yang sepadan denganmu." #NarutoSakura#


**Warning: AU, OOC, alur rush, ide pasaran—all Sakura POV's.**

Aku berlarian menuju lapangan sembari mengeratkan pelukanku terhadap sebuah buku. Pertandingan final tambahan waktu akan segera dilanjutkan, tapi aku masih belum siap untuk meliputinya—sementara itu jarak antara ruang UKS dan lapangan sepak bola tidak bisa dikatakan dekat. Matahari sudah sampai di puncak, sedari pagi tadi aku disibukkan oleh pertandingan demi pertandingan yang tak henti, mengikuti pergerakan bola hingga mataku hampir membengkak, begitu pula dengan kakiku yang sudah mulai mengeluh.

KFF; Konoha Futsal Festival—tepat jatuh pada hari ini, dan aku sebagai ketua klub jurnalistik harus meliputi dari awal hingga akhir pertandingan.

Dan kelelahanku memuncak sampai tendangan operan Kiba menuntunku ke UKS.

—Aku sangat berterima kasih tentang hal itu. Sepuluh menit terbaring di kasur menjadi hal sungguh sangat berharga.

Langkahku berhenti di tepi lapangan dan duduk di bangku pemain cadangan Konoha gakuen, bersebelahan dengan Kiba, sang gelandang hebat tim sekolahku. Kemudian berusaha mengumpulkan pasokan oksigen untuk kerongkonganku yang mengering.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya kepadaku dengan ratapan heran, "kau bukannnya ada di ruang kesehatan?"

"Aku sudah sembuh. Tenang saja." Sahutku.

Kiba lalu mengalihkan pandangannya seperti semula ke lapangan—walaupun masih ragu ketika melihat dahiku yang masih memar. Aku tidak begitu terlalu memusingkannya, saat aku menikmati jalannya pertandingan final ini rasa sakit itu pasti akan lenyap, dan cara itu selalu sukses dipratekkan.

Tak lama kemudian, Iris_ emerald_-ku menoleh, wasit di sana sudah memberikan ancang-ancang siap meniup peluit dilanjutkannya babak tambahan waktu—tidak, bukan sang wasit, tapi bocah aneh yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku.

... Padahal sudah mau dimulai, ia masih sempat-sempatnya menengok padaku yang baru juga datang.

**[snowypon present]**

**IT'S DEFENDS ON THE PENALTY  
****All character Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Kulihat dari gerakan bibirnya, ia sedang berusaha mengeluarkan suara keras di antara sorak-sorai euforia supporter, "Sakuraaaaa~" Dasar bodoh, kupalingkan semburat merah pipiku—meski takkan terlihat dari jarak yang jauh, tapi raut malu itu akan memperbodohkanku di matanya.

Sesaat, aku memutar seperti sediakala sorot mata ini—ia kini sudah bermain dengan bola di kakinya tanpa halangan, terasa para pendukung kubu sekolahku menyoraki penuh harapan seakan menuntut kemenangan yang_ instant _dari pemain yang tengah berusaha keras saling melawan, dari data maupun profil pemain yang kudapati tak ada yang tak memiliki kemampuan khusus.

Terbukti dengan babak tambahan waktu ini, bangku yang tadi penuh perlahan-lahan kemari mulai mengkosong antara karena pertandingan yang berlangsung alot atau kelelahan memberikan semangat. Tapi kedua alasan itu hanya berlaku untuk seukuran orang yang tidak memerdulikan tentang pertandingan ugal-ugalan yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan membawa Jepang berprestasi dalam bidang olahraga di dunia.

Beda pendukung, beda pemain. Kemenangan atau kekalahan yang didapat dari pertandingan final ini adalah sesuatu yang paling membanggakan bisa sampai babak akhir—meskipun hanya pertandingan antar sekolah yang tak berarti.

"—Naruto! Ke sana!" Aku terkesigap saat Kiba meneriaki dengan lantang di sebelah telingaku.

Otomatis mataku langsung terpaku pada bola yang digiring sang striker nomor satu di sekolahku ini—ia sudah berada dalam area lawan dan bersiap menendang bola itu melambung masuk ke gawang lawan.

Sepintas aku ingin berdiri, tetapi tubuhku menolak ketika bunyi melengking pluit _offside _dari wasit. Sementara Kiba dan pemain cadangan lain sudah berdiri seraya menghentak kaki kesal—kurasa... dahiku ikut mengkerut pelan, rasanya memang agak menyebalkan menunggu sampai babak demi babak selesai dan hanya menghasilkan angka nol yang membusuk di papan skor, sekarang saat bola itu akhirnya masuk ke jala malah _offside_.

Ia tertawa lebar pada sekawan yang sedang menepuk punggungnya kecewa.

Ia berbeda.

Barangkali orang akan terpuruk jika terjadi hal yang sama pada dirinya, tapi ia malah nyengir bodoh begitu.

Gelengan kepala dan helaan nafasa kulakukan setelah selesai menulis data tentang peristiwa_ offside_ ini di buku, "ia benar-benar aneh..."

"Dia benar selalu begitu." Kiba menyahutiku sembari duduk santai menyilangkan tangan ke belakang kepala.

"Kuharap dia bisa bermain lebih baik di detik-detik terakhir ini." Aku tidak tentu menaruh harapan besar pada Naruto, malahan kurasa ia yang menaruh harapan hebat pada pertandingan ini—err... maksudku apa mungkin ia akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku secara umum kalau dia menang, seperti drama-drama begitu.

Kalau iya. Aku akan menolaknya mentah-mentah nanti.

"—Kiba! Kau turun mengganti Naruto!"

Lagi-lagi dari suara lantang itu membuat pundakku mengangkat pelan. Kiba sudah bersiap dengan berjogging kecil sampai Naruto menepukan tangannya mengisyaratkan menyerahkan penuh pekerjaan di lapangan, kemudian duduk merenggangkan otot-otot kakinya di sampingku. Belum sempat aku bertanya tentang kekhawatiranku padanya, ia sudah menyeka lebih dulu dengan sapa tak jelas. "Hei, Sakura-chan." Tentu saja itu membuatku kesal.

"Kau keram?"

"Ya, lebih tepatnya begitu. Tapi, aku yakin, aku akan ikut serta dalam adu penalti nanti."

"Mau aku bantu?" Tanyaku.

"Kau dalam _mood_ yang baik ya, Sakura-chan?"

Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan mulai menekan titik bawah tempurung lututnya dan menarik tanpa tenaga ujung kakinya—Ia meringis. Oh... Bagaimana lelaki lemah ini bisa bermain kalau begini saja sudah meringis seperti bocah? Sengaja kulakukan kembali dan ia berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya dengan manahan bibir bawahnya.

Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang bodoh di depan gadis yang disukainya.

Aku terkikik habis-habis karenanya.

"Jangan begitu, aku benar-benar sakit, tahu!" Ujarnya setengah memekik.

"Maaf." Aku sekarang jadi merasa bersalah jadinya—aku pun menundukkan kepala dan melanjutkan dengan benar teknik pertolongan pertama penyembuhan kaki yang keram ini—terlebih lagi aku merasakan canggung hebat ketika ia tidak membalas permintaan maafku. "Hei, 'kan aku sudah minta maaf." Sergahku untuk mencegah canggung ini tidak menjadi berlarut dalam pembicaraan.

Kutengok wajahnya sudah memerah, "—bukan begitu maksudku, Sakura-chan..." Namun sesegera mungkin ia sembunyikan rona merah itu begitu menyadari bahwa aku memerhatikannya, ia tampak bodoh dan menggelitik mulutku untuk untuk tertawa.

Setelah selesai memberikan perawatan, aku bangkit dari posisi berlututku dan berjalan lambat menuju tempat botol mineral, mengambilnya satu, dan kembali berjalan pulang ke arah Naruto yang masih menutupi pipinya. Kudorong pelan dahinya dengan botol mineral tersebut.

Ia mendongak kepadaku yang sedang berdiri, lalu mengambil botol mineral yang kusodorkan di dahinya. "_A-arigatou_, Sakura-chan..." Jawabnya gugup campur malu. Aku mengganguk kecil dan duduk membuka buku jurnal yang telah kuselipkan pensil mekanik—mengalihkan pandangan ke lapangan kemudian berusaha menekuni kembali kegiatan yang seharusnya kukerjakan dari tadi.

"Kau benar-benar ketua yang hebat, Sakura-chan." Puji Naruto setelah meneguk air mineral yang kubawa tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Jawabku datar.

"Suatu saat aku akan menjadi pendamping yang sepadan denganmu."

Aku tersentak sejenak, menoleh ke arahnya.

Ia menyengir seperti biasanya, namun terambang dari lautan safir tersebut sebuah tekad yang begitu besar. Aku sengaja menuruni potongan rambut yang kusangkutan di telinga dan pura-pura fokus pada jurnal yang kutuliskan dengan asal. "A-aku menunggu sampai saat itu terjadi." Kuharap itu tidak rancu—meskipun kurasa tadi aku gugup sekali.

"Aku akan berusaha." Kulihat ia refleks berdiri dan mulai pemanasan—sudah hampir saatnya adu penalti dimulai, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau babak kedua tambahan waktu telah selesai. Singkatnya, aku malah keasyikan ngobrol sampai-sampai melalaikan tugas jurnal ini... Eh? A-apa yang kubilang tadi? Tugas? Jurnal? Belum selesai? Aku terdiam menatapi seperempat halaman buku jurnal yang kosong, sedikit dari tulisannya ada kubuat asal-asalan tadi.

"Sakura-chan?" Lamunanku buyar sesaat Naruto memperkecil jarak denganku.

Aku langsung menutup lembaran buku itu dan menunjukkan senyum polos pada Naruto. "Hm?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak. Tidak... Cu-cuma halaman yang terco—" Ucapanku terpotong dengan suara pluit pertanda dimulainya babak terakhir adu penalti, aku menunduk lesu dan berusaha meredam rasa panik selagi Naruto teralihkan oleh Kiba yang memanggilnya. Kakinya masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin ke lapangan, malahan ia ingin berjalan kepadaku.

"Ka—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Ayo, Naruto! Kalahkan mereka!" Kupotong perkataan dengan ucapan yang refleks terlontar dari mulutku.

"Ya... Baiklah. Kalau begitu," secepat mungkin ia pergi berlari ke arah lapangan, aku mengiringi langkahnya dengan deru kelegaan. Aku masih agak khawatir dengan Naruto—jangan sampai kejadian tadi dibawanya sampai ke lapangan. Tidak! Ia takkan menyerah semudah itu dengan hal sepele ini, 'kan?

Suara riuh-rendah dari para pendukung terdengar begitu menggelegar—tiba-tiba saja sudah satu gol dari masing-masing kubu dan tim lawan masih belum menyerah memberikan angka kepada sekolah kami—masalah besarnya bukan itu... Naruto? Naruto tidak diturunkan untuk tendangan terakhir ini?

"—Kiba?"

* * *

"Kukira kau tidak ikut dalam adu penalti itu..."

Naruto tertawa ringan sambil menuntun sepeda melewati gerbang sekolah. "Jangan bercanda! Aku 'kan sudah berjanji padamu?"

"Ya, meskipun begitu kau sukses membuatku khawatir setengah mati tadi."

Ia mengeluarkan sertifikat dari tas ransel yang ditaruhnya di keranjang sepeda; ia ingin mempamerkan kepercayaan dirinya dengan bukti juara satu itu padaku, dasar bodoh. "—Kau masih membanggakan serfitikat itu?"

"Ya... Mungkin agak bodoh. Tapi kau mau melihatnya?" Ia menyodorkan bukti sertifikat yang dikeluarkannya langsung padaku, aku meraihnya, dan membaca dari atas hingga bawah—tak ada yang istimewa selain tulisan besar _juara pertama dari Konoha Futsal Festival_. "Coba kau balikkan kertasnya..." Aku pun menuruti apa yang katakan dengan tampang bingung.

_Haruno Sakura, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?_

Kupandangi tulisan itu lebih lama, lalu mengembalikan kertas sertifikat itu dengan kibasan keras pada punggungnya. "Jika kau lelaki, sebaiknya bilang secara langsung, bodoh!"

"... Tapi kau menerimanya atau tidak?" Sudah kubilang begitu, ia tetap saja masih keras kepala—benar-benar... Kenapa juga aku bisa menaruh hati padanya?

Aku menaiki tubuhku ke tempat boncengan sepedanya, membuatnya menunggu penasaran—ya, kurasa ia benar-benar gugup menunggu balasan dari pernyataannya yang buruk itu. Terbukti dengan ia lambat sekali mengayuh sepedanya, kupukul kecil punggungnya seraya berkata, "aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

"_Yattaaaaa_~!" Ia pun langsung menancap sadel sepeda tersebut dan mengebut di jalan setapak yang sepi tersebut. Aku larut dalam suasana tawa yang dibawa seruannya dan makin mengeratkan penganganku terhadap pinggangnya.

**IT'S DEPENDS ON THE PENALTY  
****Based on Euro 2012 Match—Italy vs England**

**Fin**

**[A/N] Konichiwa, saya author dari kampung sebelah yang sekedar hiburan mampir ke kota besar di sini.  
****#sesi curcol# Saya ngga kecewa sama duo Ashley ntu, tapi saya justru ngga bakal rela kalo nanti Italy yang kalahin Inggris di penalti ngalahin Jerman yang menang mutlak atas Yunani!**

**Saya sedang jatuh cinta dengan duo pinkyblonde dari fandom ini, kyahaha~ /nengok fic" NatsuLucy...**

• **snowy**


End file.
